Unbreak My Heart
by KissMeInTheRain24
Summary: Cindy Vortex is stuck in a sea of lonliness. Everyday she wears a mask of perfection, hiding the scars of her depression. Her heart is in a million pieces scattered everywhere. Can Jimmy Neutron see through her mask and put her heart back together?


**I do not own Jimmy Neutron**

AN: Hey readers! I'll be honest; this is my first fanfic in years. I used to write pretty popular ones on and recently took up writing again. I really hope you guys enjoy it and please don't be shy on telling me what you think. Good, bad, I don't care! Some info you should know before reading…

The gang is 16 (expect Sheen who is 17). Their general appearances have changed and will be described throughout the story.

It is told from the POV of Cindy Vortex.

It's a love story, but can take you to some pretty dark places.

That's basically it. Enjoy!!

UNBREAK MY HEART

I've always been the girl most likely to. Flawless smile. All the latest clothes. Straight A's and the teacher's pet. On the surface, I guess that looks like I'm perfect. It looks like I get whatever I want with ease…

It's funny how deceiving looks can be.

I open my eyes slowly and examine my sun-kissed room. Every corner is illuminated, announcing another day has began. I should be happy. I should feel as if I'm about to burst out of my skin. My cheeks should tingle with the pain of smiling too hard. Today is another day in the perfect life of Cindy Vortex. I let out an audible sigh. I may be able to fool everyone else, but there is no fooling myself. Grabbing my red silk robe, I walk through the house. Empty, but I suppose that's no surprise. As I walk back toward my room, my feet begin to feel heavy. A cold, tingly feeling flows through my veins as if I've just swallowed liquid nitrogen. Every cell in my body screams, throbbing with pain. This loneliness, it burns worse than any fire. My scars run deep; you just can't see them.

I'm standing in front of my full-length mirror, holding back tears. I'm wearing my new sundress, one I bought only a week ago. It's sapphire blue and ties like a halter. It cuts just above my knee and hugs all my curves. I look beautiful. The lump forming in my throat grows with each second I stare at myself in the mirror. I can't suppress it any longer and salty, wet tears begin flowing down my face, instantly causing my head to pound and my face to heat up. I've given in and now the memory plays in my head, crystal clear as if it were happening right now and I was just a spectator watching some twisted play…

This is it, Mom! This is the dress. It'll surly impress him right? He'll have to ask me out, right? I'm so excited! What do you think, Mom? Mom?

(talking on cell phone) What are you an idiot? I said SELL! I swear, do it or I will have your job…hold on…my daughter won't shut up. You know kids these days…so selfish!

I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be selfish. Mom, please just look at me. (grabs her Mom's arm and looks up at her) I really want him to like me…I haven't felt this way in a long time. Please can you just be here for me this once?

(continuing on phone, shaking Cindy off and facing away) Okay, Okay. I'll be right there (hangs up). Here's the credit card, Cindy. Just leave me alone when I'm on the phone next time okay? I got to go. (walks away)

Mom! W-w-wait!

I quickly dry my eyes. I can't let my sadness leak out. I can't let my invisible scars show. I close my eyes and count to ten slowly. I have to get it together. I open my eyes and stare at myself again. I grip both sides of the mirror and plaster on my award winning fake smile.

"I'm Cindy Vortex and I'm beautiful, smart, funny, and talented. I have the world in the palm of my hand. My life is perfect," I say out loud at my reflection.

As the words leave my mouth, I study my face. I examine each inch of it from the shine of my eyes to the dimples in my cheeks, looking for any sign that what I'm telling myself is true. No matter how hard I search, I can't make myself feel the self-confidence I'm radiating. But I sure know how to put on show.

Maybe it will stop though. Maybe my life won't be this Broadway play. All song, dance, and splendor, but nothing real. Maybe after he sees me in this dress today, he'll take my in his arms and show me how to feel again. He'll bring color and dimension and substance to my life. Make it have meaning. He may teach me to smile again. Maybe the cold will be gone forever…

For the first time in days, I feel calm, almost in peace with my fantasy. I walk out of my house, head held high and straight in my white knight, Jimmy Neutron.

AN: That's the end of chapter one. The chapters will be longer after this one, but I just wanted everyone to get an idea of where the story is going and see if it is received well.

Let me know what you think!!

Thanks for reading.


End file.
